


Three times Stiles was shocked and the one time he wasn't ( aka What The Fuck )

by orphan_account



Series: Traumatizing Stiles ( What The Fuck ) series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3 times kinda fic, M/M, Off Canon, Please Don't Hate Me, Romance, Sexual things mentioned, Stiles is traumatized, The Sheriff can shake it, attempted humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says! includes a lot of potty mouthed! Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three times Stiles was shocked and the one time he wasn't ( aka What The Fuck )

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! So this is my first TW fic ever! Nit Beta'd. 
> 
> You know the drill. I don;t owe teenwolf and if I did Derek would be wearing a flower crown! 
> 
> The characters may be sorta OOC but change is a good thing *winkwink* 
> 
> Enjoy this and please mind that English is not my first language.. (⊙‿⊙✿)

_Three times Stiles was shocked and the one time he wasn’t_

_1._ **_The Sheriff_ **

 

Stiles was gaping, he just can’t believe what he is seeing right now his father was in the middle of the living room watching some dancing tutorial about _bellydancing_?!   _What. The. Fuck_?!

 

His dad was wiggling his hips with a concentrated look, “D-Dad?!” Stiles managed to say after about ten minutes of staring at the older man. The Sheriff made a weird sound as he turned around to look at his son with an expression that was part startled and part embarrassed.

 

“Um.. S-stiles! How’s my favorite son doing?” The older man asked while he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.  Holy shit was his Dad _blushing_?! A smirk found its place on the teens lips as he moved forward “Well well, now those hips clearly don’t lie” he said letting the smirk turn into a full on amused grin.

 

The Sheriff still looked slightly embarrassed but grinned back at his son as he said “Mention this again and I’ll ground you for the rest of the month”, “Who would’ve thought that the big bad Sheriff is actually Shakira?” His dad scolded and gave a couple of scoffs “You will have a lot of fun cleaning the basement this weekend son” And the sheriff flee to his room, Stiles chuckled to himself and murmured “Next time I’m definitely bringing a camera” and couldn’t help but groan when he heard She Wolf starting to play in the back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_2._ **_Boyd_ **

****

Stiles hate a lot of things, his ability to dislike is beyond remarkable – not that he’s proud of it – but he really does, and currently one of these things is Boyd’s music taste.

He remembers when he dropped once to check on the other teen, only to find Britney Spears’s _Womanizer_ playing loud and _holy fucking shit_ Boyd was moving around the room _singing along_ quite whole heartedly while Stiles jaw is full on dropped.

Finally the song came to an end and Boyd stood in front of Stiles with a sheepish look – _How is that even possible?!-_  “Um.. I wanted to.. Check on you” Stiles stuttered while he cursed in his mind whoever is up t

here for putting him in situations like this. Boyd shifted his position staring at the house roof “Well... err .. I’m okay” he managed to say, and after a minute or two of awkward silence “Err, yeah good. I will .. Ugh,

go now?”  Stiles said, studying the huge teen who nodded enthusiastically. “Um. Bye” And Stiles ran down the stairs. “What. The. Fuck”   he repeated that night after dreaming about Britney spears and a certain

bad-ass silent teen.  He stared at the roof vaguely wondering about whatever god or angel that’s causing him these unusual moments “ _Leave Stiles alone!”_  He finally hissed.

 

* * *

 

 

_3._ **_Jackson_ **

That’s it, that’s _motherfucking_ it. How does he end up like this? First his dad then Boyd and now this?!

He cursed under her breath muttering death threats and how he’s going to kill Derek when he sees him “Stilinski? So? What the hell is this _knotting_ thing?” Stiles just stared at the blonde teen who clearly wants and answer.

Stiles just kept staring _-maybe he’ll think I lost the ability to speak -_ at the wall. Nope no thank you he is not going to have this conversation right now _; it was horrible enough when he had it with Scott._

 

“Stilinski? Did the wolf eat your tongue?” said the other teen impatiently, Stiles face palmed and looked at him with a wary look, and maybe he should pretend he’s dead.

“Stilinski” growled Jackson as he pushed him against the wall.. Stiles groaned and kept muttering about he is going to kill Derek.. “Go ask your Alpha” he muttered still stubbornly staring at the wall.. _Why god, WHY?!_  After some growls he stuttered and managed to choke out a brief explanation that left Jacksons face bloodshot red and made him storm out of the empty classroom.. Stiles kept banging his against the

door.. “Fucking fuckrey… _What the fuck was that?!_ He just gave a lecture about sex to a werewolf.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_+1. **Derek**  _

Stiles’ jaw should be dropped, he should be shocked to death by this unusual position they both are in. The thing is.. He is totally _not,_ not that did he expect to wake up and find himself cuddling with Derek

_fucking_ Hale. Not that it’s annoying him or anything – even though he won’t admit it but Derek is so freakishly comfy,  and he wrapped his gigantic – _hot_ – body around Stiles. So he’s not going to complain and

he will cuddle the shit out of his too-old-hot-friend and go to sleep humming Shakira and Britney songs. He really goddamn hate’s Boyd and his dad.. (It _wasn’t worse than that time when he saw Isaac naked. But_

_that’s an another story)_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Kudos and Comments makes me dance! 
> 
> Check my Tumblr? :'D


End file.
